


Silly Doctor

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Pete's World, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: By the time they had reached Rose’s office, the Doctor was sure he had ground his molars into dust.





	Silly Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> repost

The Doctor scowled as he watched Rose smile (not  _ his _ smile, but it still seemed wider than necessary) and chat animatedly with some bloke called Dylan. Or Derek. Or… Dustin? He couldn’t be bothered to recall, really. The man was a new hire at Torchwood and Rose, being the kind, generous woman that she was, had offered to give him a brief tour. The Doctor had decided to tag along, eager to learn more about the bright, young techie Pete had stolen from a competing company.

At least, he  _ had _ been eager to get to know the lad. Until the smarmy git had spent the entire tour staring at Rose’s bum when she hadn’t been looking. By the time they had reached Rose’s office, the Doctor was sure he had ground his molars into dust.

“So that’s pretty much everything, Darren. If you have any questions, I’d be happy to help.” Rose grinned ( _ again _ ).

“Not at the moment, no,” Darren said, reaching out to shake her hand. “Thanks for the tour.”

“No problem.” Rose let go of the man’s fingers and then turned to the Doctor. “Ready to go to lunch, love?”

“Oh, are you two…” Darren trailed off, eyes flitting between them.

The Doctor smiled tightly and wrapped his arms around Rose’s waist. “Yes, we  _ are _ .”

Nodding dumbly, Darren waved and walked away.

Rose rolled her eyes and spun away from the Doctor’s hold to enter her office. “What was with the testosterone show?”

“Don’t know what you mean,” he sniffed and feigned innocence, closing the door as he trailed behind her.

She arched a brow and tilted her head. “Are you jealous?”

“Of that blithering idiot?” He scoffed and leaned against the door, moodily crossing his arms. “Never.”

“He was lookin’ at my bum. I s’pose you didn’t see that?” Rose smiled knowingly and slowly prowled closer to him.

“You knew?!” He dropped his arms and balled his fists by his side. “Why didn’t you say anything? Want me to go to Pete? Or, better yet, I’ll talk to Donnie myself.”

“It’s Darren,” she provided, now standing toe to toe with him.

“Don’t care what his name is! The point is he thought we weren't—”

His pointless babbling was interrupted as Rose lunged forward, securing her mouth over his and threading her fingers in his hair. She used the tight hold to yank him down further and slip her tongue through his lips. His back flattened against the door, helpless against her arduous onslaught, and a low moan vibrated in his throat while he desperately gripped her hips for leverage. Her tongue and lips continued to dance possessive along his, shooting fiery sparks from his mouth to his spine and all the way down to his toes. When his chest burned for air, she pulled away slowly, dragging her teeth along his bottom lip until he was finally (regrettably) released.

Mouth agape and thoroughly disoriented, the Doctor stared down at her as he panted.

“Silly Doctor.” Rose smiled wide, her nerve-pleasing tongue curling enticingly around her teeth.

“Si—” he squeaked and cleared his throat. “Silly?”

“Mmmhmm.” She slid her palms up the lapels of his coat and tangled her fingers in the hairs at the back of his head. “It’s very…  _ hot… _ when you get jealous.”

With a smug smile, the Doctor reached behind him and flicked the lock on the door. “I can be very impressive in my jealousy.”

Rose pressed herself against his tight trousers. “Show me.”


End file.
